New Cain, More Pain,
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction. Rory MacDonald comforts Cain Velasquez when Werdum goes too far...


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Werdum is pronounced **"Ver-Doom"**

* * *

UFC 188 Predictions.

 **Camus VS Cejudo** \- Cejudo

 **Marquardt vs Gastelum** \- Gastelum...hopefully so he can go back down to Welter-weight.

 **Torres VS Hill-** Torres

Interesting Fact- Frank Mir Picked Angela Hill to win!

* * *

 **Melendez VS Alvarez** \- Both of them are Awesome. Picking Alvarez

 **Main Event-** Velasquez VS Werdum- Velasquez

* * *

For Rory MacDonald, UFC 189 was a hell of A holiday. Sun, sea and **Cain Velazquez**. He couldn't ask for anything more. He liked the way Cain's muscles flexed as Cain raised his Own hand to block out the sun. Rory looked longingly at the bead of sweat that Trickled down Cain's back. Cain Velasquez was shirtless. He didn't have the usual UFC Fighter body.

Cain wasn't that tall. He didn't have the Rock-hard MMA Body. Cain had never had a **Six-Pack.**

But Rory could have stared Cain Velasquez all day.

* * *

"What are **you** looking at?" Cain sneered, then smiled.

"Just...stuff. It's a cool beach" Rory said trying to play it cool.

"Wanna go training with me and Rockhold Later?" Cain asked.

* * *

Rory Shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" Rory said.

Cain nodded and walked off to see his Team-mates. Rory MacDonald and Cain Velasquez had now been dating for over a year. They'd always seen each other around. Cain was the **UFC Heavy-weight champion**. Rory was the Number one Contender for the Welter-weight belt.

* * *

The UFC Liked to put Guys that were high in the Rankings, together. The New UFC Rankings had the list of one to Ten. With the Champion at the top, above the Number One fighter. So Rory saw Cain at nearly every press confrence. But he only started **really** talking to Cain, when Cain was training to face Junior Dos Santos [JDS] For the second time.

Cain had complimented Rory on his fights one Afternoon.

"The Woodley fight was awesome" Cain said.

* * *

"You think?" Rory asked flattered.

"Yeah. I **really** liked the way you blocked his punches with your arms" Cain said.

"My Head coach Firas taught me. Maybe...you know...I could teach you" Rory offered.

* * *

Soon Rory was invited to go to **AKA.** AKA was Cain's Training camp. Rory liked Training with Cormier, Rockhold and Nurmagmedov. It wasn't until Three Weeks later that he was able to get Cain **alone.**

"So that Arm thing?" Cain asked.

"Oh...yeah. So everytime Woodley would try to hit me, I would block him with my forearm and Elbow. So put your hands in a Stare-Down position" Rory said.

* * *

Cain put his fists in front of his own face.

"Then put your right arm on the right side of your head" Rory said. Cain didn't put it exactly in the right place, so Rory reached out to change his position.

"Can just touch you?...For one sec?" Rory asked. Cain laughed and Rory felt stupid.

* * *

"Rory, you limp-dick...can I touch you? You're a UFC fighter! Get in my face. You know, impose your will. I can steam-roll **you"** Cain said.

He charged at Rory before Rory could react. Wrestling had never been one of Rory MacDonald's strengths. It took him years just to get **"Okay"** at Wrestling. When he was younger the only Wrestling that he watched was the WWF.

Rory wished that he'd sprawled and stopped the Take-down. But Cain was a Wrestling Champion in High-school. Not to mention, that Cain was a Heavy-weight. Today Cain was heavier by about **Fifty Pounds**.

* * *

"Asshole!" Rory shouted, embarrased at hearing his voice echo in the empty Gym.

Rory tried to tie Cain's legs together, but Cain slipped past him and went into a side mount. Rory turned over. When he realised Cain was trying to get hooks in, Rory turned back around. It annoyed him to see Cain looking so Victorious.

"I'll get you back for this" Rory huffed.

* * *

"Now you can **touch me** Rory" Cain said. He mounted Rory and kissed him.

They'd been dating since then. Cain was fighting at UFC 189, Rory was fighting at UFC 190. Their UFC Events were close together. So when Cain was getting ready to go to Mexico Dana White said that the UFC 190 fighters could go to Mexico too. Rory thought that would mean more time with Cain. But as soon as Rory Got there Training Camps were everywhere.

MMA and Mexican Media was all over the place. Cain Velasquez couldn't **breathe** without Paparazzi clicking at him. So Rory knew that he would have to stay professional. He only saw Cain when every other fighter did. But that all changed when Rory sat at Cain's Breakfast table one morning.

* * *

One of the coolest things about Cain's table was the Special Service. Cain had a Buffet table all to himself. There was everything from Bacon and Eggs, to Pancakes and Hash Browns. To Salmon and soup. Waitresses were contantly going back and forth to check and refill the containers.

Rory sat down next to the New Light-Heavy-weight Champion Daniel **"DC"** Cormier.

"Morning Guys" Rory said.

* * *

"How you doing Rory? Did Cain say you could be at the best Breakfast table with **Royalty?"** Cormier asked.

Rory looked at Cain.

"DC, it's fine" Cain said with a nod.

* * *

"Anyone would think that title's gone to your Head" Luke Rockhold told Cormier.

Everyone, except for Cormier knew that was a Half-truth. The second Rumble Johnson had put the Strap around Cormier, Cormier had changed. But he was only being an ass-hole to Contenders. That made great Promo. And Cormier/Gustafsson Promo's made more money.

"I'll tell you who the most arrogant one is around here. **It's not me** " Cormier said.

* * *

"Yeah right" Luke said.

Nope. Werdum has lost his mind, I'm telling you" Cormier said.

"Yeah. Did you see Embedded? Werdum is talking crazy kinds of Trash about you" Luke said. Cain sharply looked at Rory.

* * *

"Rory, can you get me some Scrambled Eggs, Celery, and a slice of Ham?" Cain asked.

He gave Rory's his plate. Rory nodded while the others looked at him walking away. Rory went to the food table. He looked at the AKA table every now and again. Now they were whispering and leaning in towards each other.

Rory got Cain's food and got back as Quickly as he could. Cain grabbed his plate without so much as a thanks.

* * *

Rory looked at Cain to get his attention. But Cain was ignoring him, and was typing on his phone.

"Rory haven't you got **Press** to do or something?" Rockhold asked.

* * *

Rory nodded dumbly. He walked away and spent time with his own Team-mates and Fighter friends. GSP was helping Gil Melendez. That meant that Nate Diaz was tagging along too. Rory and Nate Diaz had faced each other back at UFC 139.

Gil and GSP were Training together so that left Rory with Nate.

* * *

"I can Train by myself" Rory said.

"Fuck that, if you're on your own you won't learn shit" Nate said in his usual abrasive way.

Rory didn't want to train with him. But he didn't know how to tell him without sounding like a prick. So he trained with Nate. Nate Diaz was no push-over, and he was physically Stronger then he looked.

* * *

They both worked on their Wrestling. Rory was able to sprawl. He kept Nate in the clinch. He kept his legs wide apart. So that Nate couldn't take him down. Rory felt Nate's pressure as Nate buried his head against neck. He was pushing him against the cage, trying to wear him out. Everytime Rory tried to move Nate was on top of him, struggling for a Take-down.

"And Time!...Start Striking" GSP shouted.

* * *

Rory and Nate separated. Rory thought that he could see the out-line of Nate's hard-on through his shorts.

Was Nate Diaz **into him?**

Rory shook his head literally. That couldn't be true. Ever since Rory beat him, Nate Diaz **hated** him. They started striking. Nate was a good striker. Well...a Really good Striker. Rory could admit that, just not to his face. Nate's striking had been one of his best features. Rory had seen that Nate had gotten better with time.

* * *

When Nate Diaz faced Pettis, he was sloppy. Then he faced Cerrone. He was a millions times Better. Rory knew that he could get some tips from him, if he flattered him a little.

"So uhhh..your Jabs are crazy" Rory said.

"You ain't taking my moves" Nate said.

* * *

But to Rory's surprise Diaz showed Rory how he through his jabs. He threw punches a lot like his Brother, Nick Diaz. It wasn't a surprise, they trained together all the time. The Diaz Brothers also had the same coaches.

Nate gave Rory intructions on his punching. When he wanted Rory to change something, he touched his arms and hands. Rory decided to be more like Nate Diaz, with Cain.

Rory practised Nate's Jabs until Practise was over. He thanked Nate. Nate shrugged and went back to Gil.

* * *

Rory went back to the hotel with Georges ST Pierre. Georges was apparently **"Retired"** But once MMA media knew that he was in Mexico, they followed him everywhere.

"Rory I've got an interview, do you want to stay in my Room for a while?" Georges asked.

Typical GSP, always thinking about his Team-mates. They both knew that Georges' room was better. And Rory always needed space to train...

* * *

"Thanks, but no thanks Georges. I might be going out anyway" Rory said. He was lying. He was just going to stay in. Nate Diaz had really done a number on him. He sat on the bed and watched TV. Then he lied on it. Before he knew it, Rory was nodding off. When he woke up, it was quite dark.

Rory closed the curtians and checked the time. It was about Seven Thirty. Instead of a shower. Rory ran a Bath. His Personal Trainer recommended it. He poured Radox into the Tub and left the hot water running. Then he sat on the bed and watched TV again. He was awake this time, when Cain called him. Rory avoided him.

He sat in the Bath thinking about the Jab Nate Diaz had taught him. If Rory and Nate had a Rematch Rory could use Nate Diaz own moves on him!

* * *

Rory smiled at the thought. He washed himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He heard a knock at the door. Quickly Rory put his Dressing gown on.

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

 **"Me"** Cain said through the door. Rory Recognised his voice and opened it.

* * *

"You smell Good. You look even better" Cain said.

"You were a Dick Today" Rory said.

"Maybe I can see yours Tonight?" Cain asked. Rory decided to shut the door in Cain's face.

* * *

As Rory started to shut the door, he felt the pressure of Cain Velasquez. Rory pushed forward, until he felt Cain use Both of his arms. Before Rory knew it Cain was now in his Hotel room.

"Did you have to act like a **fucking kid**?" Cain asked

"Did you have to treat me like shit at Breakfast?" Rory asked.

* * *

Cain shrugged. He closed the door. He walked towards Rory and stroked his face. Rory moved back. He kept on moving back absent mindedly until his back hit the wall.

"Stop running" Cain said.

He opened Rory's dressing gown and ran his finger down Rory's chest. While Rory attempted to cover himself up further, Cain leaned towards Rory and Kissed him. Sure it felt good, but Rory wanted answers. Cain pulled away from him. Rory took his towel off, but Kept his Dressing gown on.

* * *

"Tease" Cain said stroking Rory's arm.

"So? What was the secret at Breakfast?" Rory asked.

"Can we just?..." Cain's voice Trailed off as he turned Rory MacDonald the other way, so that his face was against the wall. Rory thought that Cain was going to play with his ass. Then he felt Cain's hand around his dick. The Hand-job was clumsy, even the offer seemed forced, and Cain never stroked Rory hard enough to make him **hard**.

* * *

When Cain realised that Rory was staying soft. He turned him back around, and caressed his neck and shoulders. Cain gently grabbed Rory MacDonald's arm and steered him towards the bed. Rory just thought that they were going to make out. As soon as Rory's ass sat on the bed Cain mounted him.

Then he slid behind him. He took Rory's dressing gown off. Rory opened his legs a little as Cain grabbed Rory's balls with a Sturdy hand. Cain cupped them in his palm, and ran over the Arc of the balls with his thumb. He turned Rory back on the bed. He licked Rory's stomach. Rory was a little Ticklish there.

"Why are you laughing?" Cain asked.

* * *

"I was just...remembering you pushing the boat in that UFC **Embedded** show" Rory said.

Cain shrugged putting one of Rory's balls in his mouth while Rubbing Rory's stomach. Rory began to get turned on. Cain's hands were warm. Rory was getting fluttered as he heard the sound of Cain moaning as he was licking him.

"Say something Dirty" Rory asked.

* * *

Cain leaned up and started licking his stomach.

"Okay, you ready Rory?" Cain asked, gently biting Rory's stomach.

"Yeah" Rory said. Waiting for the **"Dirty Talk"**

* * *

"Werdum said that I was a Fake Mexican" Cain said.

"Ummm...what?" Rory asked. Cain got off Rory and got off of the bed.

* * *

"You must have seen it. On Embedded" Cain said.

"I...I didn't. What...why would he say that?" Rory asked trying to ignore his hard on. Cain had to open up at the wrong time, didn't he?

"Werdum's trying to get into my head...The Ass-hole" Cain said. Rory. Covered himself up and sat up. He kissed Cain on the cheek, and tried to hold his hand. But Cain shrugged him off.

* * *

"You know Both of my Parents **are** Mexican, right?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty much one of the first things you told me" Rory said. "Werdum's a dick"

"I can't wait to kick his ass" Cain said.

* * *

Rory squeezed Cain's thigh. Cain's hand was on top of Rory's. The next thing Rory knew Cain's Reebok Shorts were off, and Rory was stroking Cain's Dick.

"Don't make me come, not this close to fight night" Cain warned.

Rory nodded and figured that he'd just lick Cain's tip and breathe on it. Fifteen Minutes into the foreplay, Rory could feel moisture on his mouth.

* * *

"Fuck! Rory what the **fuck!** " Cain Shouted. He pushed Rory away and pulled his Reebok Shorts up.

"Cain I didn't think..." Rory started to say.

"Rory think about **this** " Cain said,

Rory started to get up, when Cain hit him in the face. Cain's hand wasn't all the way closed. Rory wasn't knocked out, but the punch took him further onto the floor.

* * *

"Cain?" Rory asked in confusion.

Cain replied by kicking Rory in the stomach. This wasn't **training**. With no protection or clothing, it hurt like hell. Cain walked out and Quietly shut the door. Rory MacDonald lied on the floor for a while before getting up and getting another shower.

* * *

The next morning. Rory MacDonald woke up filled with dread. He went to the Breakfast room. Daniel Cormier and Rockhold and Cain were sitting at the special Breakfast Table. As Rory walked past them, they all said Hello.

"Rory did you get attacked by a Groupie last night?" Luke asked.

"What?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Your face" Cormier said pointing.

"Yeah, there's some scratches on you. The Mexican chicks are crazy aren't they?" Luke asked.

"Sit down Rory" Cain said. Rory paused to Remember what happened last night. His face looked like crap and his Stomach still hurt. All because of Cain Velasquez.

* * *

"Rory! Hey I didn't even know you were here, get over here!" Werdum shouted.

Werdum was the UFC Heavy-weight Interim Champion.

Fabricio Werdum was also Cain's opponent. The same opponent that told Cain that he was a fake **Mexican**. Rory had felt bad for Cain...Yesterday...But Today...

Werdum walked over to Rory and the Special Breakfast table.

* * *

"Hi Luke, Champion DC. Hello **American** Cain" Werdum said. They all looked at Cain, but Cain picked up his phone and Ignored Werdum like he wasn't there.

"Rory! Great to see you out here, how do you like my Mexico, My Home from Home?" Werdum asked.

"I like it, Mexico's really cool" Rory said.

* * *

"Sit with me. My Team is still in bed. I'll save you a seat"

"Rory's with us" Luke Rockhold said.

Werdum smiled like Luke had just told him a bad joke.

* * *

"This isn't High-School. Rory's sitting with **me** " Werdum told him flatly.

"You can't tell Number one Contender, Rory MacDonald what he can and can't do" Cormier said.

"Don't listen to them. Sit at a **Real Champions** table" Werdum said.

* * *

"Rory's sticking **with Cain** then" Luke said.

"Do what you want do to Rory. Don't feel pressure from **Fake Mexicans** " Werdum said.

Luke got up, then Cormier patted his friend and told him to sit down. Luke sat down and muttered something , before saying out loud...

* * *

"You're sitting with us... **Right Rory**?" Luke asked.

Cormier, Luke, and Werdum were all looking at him. Rory looked at Cain. Cain was on his phone at first. Then he stared at Rory with interest. Rory was torn.

Did Cain Velasquez really **deserve** Rory MacDonald's loyalty?


End file.
